Crimson Blossom (On Hiatus)
by akosi-cordz
Summary: Set eight years after Breaking Dawn. the Olympian coven together with Jacob, Quil, Seth and Claire move to Alaska to study. Read on and see what happens when a young, beautiful girl steps into Seth's life and steals his heart
1. At First Sight

**AN: Hey... so this is my VERY first fanfic, ever... Hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: At First Sight**

Class was as boring as ever again today. Not even bullying the dork in front of me seemed fun anymore. So all I did was to watch other people shiver and sneeze to Alaska's snow and low temperature.

"Seth," my now best friend, Edward Cullen, whispered from behind me.

I turned my head. "What?"

"We're out hunting tonight. You game?"

Is Nessie coming, too? I thought.

"Yes."

"Well, good-bye Jake."

I turned to the front, sulking to myself.

It's been two years since I've moved from La Push, my hometown, to study here in Alaska. It's been two years since Jake, Quil and I started changing the history of wolves and vampires.

Who said we can't coexist? Look at us now! We're living harmoniously together like family.

"Are you coming?" Bella, Edward's wife, whispered again from behind me. Though it's just a whisper, my wolf senses let me hear her voice loud and clear—as though she's talking right beside me.

"You guys playing?" I whispered back.

"Baseball," Edward said with a smile in his voice.

You're always excited when it comes to baseball, men, I thought.

He chuckled. Eight years ago I found it hard to believe that Edward was answering my thoughts instead of my words. Until Carlisle, his father, told me about vampires having… special abilities.

Edward, for example, could read minds.

"Give me until the end of the period," I whispered as Mr. Gregory came into class.

"Settle down, sophomores!" He instructed. Most of the class did, only those jerks trying to piss him off were making noises.

Gregory cleared his throat, and—finally—peace and quiet reined the class. "We have a transfer student. I hope you all treat her well."

I felt excitement fill the air. What was so exciting about a transfer student?

"Ms. White?" Gregory asked, looking at someone out the door.

"Good luck," I heard the other person whisper, and I know Edward and Bella did, too, since both of them smirked along with me.

At first I thought I was dreaming. I saw coming inside the four walls of this classroom a girl who looked like an angel.

She turned to face the class when she was in the center.

"Um… hi," She said. Though she stuttered, her voice sounded like music. "So… I'm Carienne White… Nice to… meet you?"

She was—unbelievably—looking at me. She had unnatural aquamarine-blue eyes, paper-white complexion complemented by light-brown long hair.

She shifted positions and she looked at Edward. Her face suddenly became paler, and her expression turned blank. I felt my chest twist.

I'm in LOVE?

"Clearwater?" Gregory called out, looking directly at me.

"Free," I said, fighting to hide the excitement in my voice. Will he be letting the young girl sit next to me?

"Well, Ms. White? Please take the seat beside Mr. Clearwater." Gregory glared at me, and I smirked.

I won't be bullying anyone for sometime.

Edward chuckled, obviously amused by my thoughts.

The girl walked toward me, and it felt like heaven to finally have her beside me.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling politely as she sat.

"Hello," I greeted, not—never—taking my eyes off her.

"I'm Carrienne… You can call me Yen for short."

"Hi Yen, I'm Seth Clearwater."

I held out my hand, and she took it. We barely shook hands as I froze when she touched me.

"Seth," Edward said, amused.

"Shut it, men," I told him.

Class started, and I honestly tried to listen to Biology. But Ness could teach me this subject in a day and I'd understand EVERYTHING.

After the period, I noticed Yen checking her schedule.

"What's your next class?" I asked her.

"Um… English," She answered.

Wow, destiny. "Really? Mind walking with me there? It's my next class, too."

"Wow, that'd be great! Thanks."

"Wait for you by the door."

I stood and walked toward the door, where Edward and Bella usually waited for me.

"So?" Bella said, sounding thrilled.

"So what?" I asked.

"Are you coming?" Edward asked me again.

I looked at Yen. She was fixing her things.

"I take that as a no." He took Bella's hand and practically dragged her out the room.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," Bella said before she disappeared down the hall.

"Sure," I answered.

I turned around and almost hit someone right on the face. Yen.

"Sorry," I said quickly, balancing her by the elbow.

She stood straight, and stared at my hand on her elbow.

"Yen?" I asked.

"Seth, you're burning," she said.

Oops. I quickly let her go and went out the room.

"Shall we?" I asked, fanning my hand in front of me.

"Of course," She answered, effortlessly walking beside me.

Throughout our chat toward the English classroom I've made sure NOT to touch her. Of course, I was running a one-oh-nine Fahrenheit temperature!

"We're here," I told her.

She looked up and gulped, causing me to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" she said, blushing a deep red.

"Aw, how cute!" I teased her.

I was sure of three things: first, Carrienne White was a perfect human. Second, she was cute, friendly and a very lovable person. Third: I love her... Too much.

I might end up imprinting on HER.


	2. Possibilites

**Chapter 2: Possibilities**

I reached home and found the house empty.

What did I expect? They'd already be hunting by now. I sighed, lying on my back against the snow. I couldn't take Yen's face off my mind. Simple yet perfect.

"Hey, dude," Quil greeted, sitting beside me. Cheerful as ever.

"Hey…" I muttered, feeling glum.

"What's this? You're sick?"  
>"No!" I punched his shoulder. "Where's Claire?"<p>

"She's asleep."

"Old habits never die."

He kicked my head. Quil never liked it when I teased his Claire, his imprint.

"I'm hungry…" I complained.

"Esme cooked some food and muffins. Go ahead—kitchen."

I jumped up, sprinting toward the house. The smell hit my nose real hard—blueberry muffins. I started to salivate and I heard my stomach growl. I've always been thankful of Esme—Edward's mum—since she takes care of all of us like her own children.

"Hey, Seth," Claire greeted, rubbing her eyes when I got to the kitchen.

"Hey, mummy. Wanna eat?" I invited, rummaging through Esme's muffins for the largest one.

"Nah… I ate mine."

Something was different about her hair.

"Alice?" I asked, pointing at her head.

She shook it. "Ness," she said. "Where's Quil?"

I pointed outside, where Quil was seated on the snow. I found the largest muffin with a whole blueberry on top and swallowed it whole. Finally having Esme's food in my system felt like heaven.

Claire went out and sat beside her Quil. I watched in envy as they cuddled each other. And I can't help but wonder… Will Yen and I ever be the same?

I sighed, swallowing my third muffin before shoving the tray back in the fridge. I went toward Claire and Quil.

"Where'd they hunt?" I asked, suddenly getting the urge to play some vampire-wolf baseball.

"Let's go!" Ten year old Claire said, jumping in excitement.

"Get your coat, young lady," I told her. Having one human around wasn't so bad—except when you have to keep reminding them to keep themselves warm.

She took off to take her coat.

"You're ready to… IMPRINT?" Quil suddenly said, wide-eyed when Claire was inside.

"_What?_" I asked in disbelief.

"Dude! You're in LOVE!"

"How the hell do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just wait and see," he muttered. "Just wait and see." He stood up and patted off some snow flakes from his pant.

He ran toward the trees, and he phased there. He emerged as a wolf.

I made a face before walking toward him to phase, too. I got my long-sleeves off, then kicked my shoes toward the house. I got my shorts of and ran, jumping to phase. I felt the heat… the electric sensation of phasing. I landed on all fours with a low thud. I picked my clothes up as I passed them back toward the house.

I dropped them on top of Claire's head.

"SETH!" She said, getting them off.

I laughed—no, growled.

Claire fixed my clothes beside Quil's on the porch before running back and jumping to sit on on his back.

_Horsie, _I thought.

_Oh shut up. You and your girl's gonna end up this way soon,_ he thought back.

_You two are so slow, _I heard Jake. _Leah's here. Make it fast._

This made me stop. _Leah? My sister's here? Why?_

_To check on you, _I heard her arrogant voice.

Leah, my sister, came here to study, too. But she prefers to live on her own and not 'burden' Esme anymore than three more big wolves already do.

I growled before lurching forward toward the rocky mountain range twelve miles to the east.

Again, I enjoyed the long run. Running on all fours at speeds only vampires could match up to… the wind in my ears… the soft smell of snow flooding my nose. We got there just as another inning was starting. Nessie held the ball, and Carlisle was batting. As usual, Esme and Bella were only playing along to make sure no one cheats.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"You take second base. Leah, you be out-fielder," Emmett said.

Same team, luckily.

_Finally,_ I heard Leah thought.

She ran toward the out field as I took my place behind Edward. Nessie took a deep breath and gave an impossible pitch—for humans. The sound of Carlisle's bat hitting Nessie's pitch echoed the lightning that just struck a few kilometers away.

_What's with the weather?_ I thought.

"We're having a snowstorm tonight," Edward announced.

I picked up the ball and threw it toward Emmett just as Nessie reached second base.

We then all sat back, watching as Emmett and Ness raced for fourth.

"OUT!" Bella shouted one hand on the platform and another in the air.

I heard Em chuckle as Nessie muttered 'unfair' under her breath.

"No cheating, hunny," Bella said, flicking her nose.

Alice was suddenly right beside me, clutching my fur as she stared wide-eyed.

"Alice?" Edward spoke my thoughts.

She shook her head, and a smile broke through her lips.

_I thought you couldn't see a half's future? _I asked.

"I thought you couldn't see a half's future?" Edward.

"It's not _you_," she said, eying me head to paw. "It's a girl from class. The transfer kid?"

"Alice!" Edward spoke my thoughts, but his facial expression changed. "Jeez, Seth."

And, as expected, I was thinking of HER again. Of Yen.

"What did you see?"

Alice looked at Claire on top of Quil. "She's happy…" She turned back to look at me. "…with you."

I shivered. And no, it wasn't because of the cold. It was the sudden relief that washed over me, mixed with regret, agony, fear and a tinge of excitement.

"Wait… What?"

Now I was sure it wasn't only me confused. I heard Leah's thoughts in sync with mine.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Obviously, dearest little brother of mine, you'll be imprinting on _her."_

I gasped, but it came out as a growl.

Why was I so scared, or mad about this whole thing? Shouldn't I be happy?

_Seth, calm down,_ I heard Jake's Alpha voice in my head.

I looked at him. _Dude, is it really possible for us to fall in love at first sight?_

He glanced at Nessie, who gave him a knowing smile. _Or imprint at first sight._

_Just admit it, _I heard Quil.

_Admit what?_ Leah.

_That I'm in love with Carrienne White,_ I succumbed.

Both Quil and Jake howled.

"Victorious," Edward said, breathless from laughing.

"What, what, what?" Emmett asked. Excited, as usual.

"Tell you later," Edward said.

_EDWARD!_ I screamed.

"Better not to keep him in the dark, Seth. Trust me, better," Edward warned with a smile.

"We should head back," Carlisle said, joining our little circle.

"He's right, before the winds get too strong," Bella said.

Nessie and Jake were with us, now, too.

_Are you coming for dinner?_ I asked Leah on the run back home.

_As long as Esme promises to cook for me, I'll eat,_ she answered.

_You always prefer Esme's cooking over Nessie's, or Bella's,_ Jake whined.

We got to the house to find everyone else there. Esme was in the kitchen, assisted by Claire while Quil was buttoning up in the porch.

_I'll phase here,_ Leah thought, stopping in the middle of the forest where we usually phase. I went on and picked up my clothes before running back toward the forest to phase back.

Leah already had her clothes in. She had shorts and a lady-like looking blouse. I felt the familiar tickling electricity again as I faced back to human form.

"Introduce me to her soon," she said, winking lightly as I got my pants back on.

"In your face," I said, sticking my tongue out. Whenever she was with me, she always had this childish big sister mask. She held her hand out to me as I walked toward her.

Blushing, I took it, and we walked hand in hand toward the mansion.

I heard Claire laugh loudly as we walked in, finding Jake and Nessie cupped up on the sofa, watching Jasper and Emmett's 'No Telepathy' chess game. Edward was playing the piano—again, while Alice, Bella and Rosalie kept themselves busy in front of the computer. I let go of Leah, who leaned on the back of the sofa behind Nessie and Jake to watch Jasper and Emmett. I checked the kitchen to see what Claire was laughing about.

She was holding one of Esme's icing tubes, and was putting the frosting all around Quil's face while Esme cooked. Carlisle was there, too—giving Claire tips on what patterns to put on Quil's face.

At this everyday stuff I just had to be happy about. Seeing wolves and vampires coexist peacefully and happily like family. And in the middle of it all, Claire, a ten year old human, living with us comfortably and happily. I wouldn't trade this home for the world.

But no matter how warm I felt here, it just didn't seem complete without Yen, especially now. I've always thought of living without a mate, but a life that way seemed too solitary, even for me. And now that I've found the most amazing girl, I just didn't seem content with loneliness anymore.

Now I know how Edward must have felt before he found Bella. How it felt to see your family matched together through eternity by fate, and you see yourself all alone without a hand to hold through the dark nights.

I shivered as I thought of Yen. How my imprinting would have affected her life. How my presence itself in her life affect it.

I sighed.

"Mum, call me when it's dinner time," I told Esme. She had always been one for me, as good as Sue was my whole life.

Esme turned away from her pot to look at me. "Of course, son. You go rest," she told me with a smile. I smiled back, and waved at everyone else in the kitchen before crossing the living room to the stairs.

I went up two floors to the end of the hall, where the big red doors indicated the safety and comfort of my room.

I almost screamed when I saw the person lying across my bed.

"JEEZ, Edward," I said, clutching my bass drum chest.

"Sorry," he said, getting up to sit on the couch instead.

"You need anything?" I asked, taking his place on my bed.

"It's… Carrienne."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. "What about Yen?"

He raised his hands to his sides as though in surrender. "Look, it's not what you think. It's just… she's different. Altogether different."

"How… Different?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. When she looked at me, the first thing I saw in her mind was a man… A vampire, to be exact. I reminded her of my own kind, only she didn't know I was one, too. And, haven't you noticed her scent?"

I tried to think on that one. "She smelled like… honey?"

"And?"

I felt my face go blank. Bloodless.

"Correct."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean anything, Seth. It's just that it was rare if not impossible to see a human mind that has an image of a vampire when she sees one."

Who do you think she is?

"I don't know, Seth. But I think it would be better if you stayed on your guard—Alice admitted in her head she can't really see the both of _you._ She saw Bella happy _with_ you two."

My eyes went wide. And for the second time tonight, I shivered. I shook my head, thinking about what Yen possibly might be. I know what 'bloodless' people smell like… like hungry vampires or humans that have been killed by them. They sort of smell like sweet water. They smell overly sweet but there's a smell of freshness somewhere, if you sniff them real hard. Or memorize their scents, like we have.

But there are only a few possibilities of what Yen might be, right?

"Yes. First, she, too, is a vampire."

This possibility sent shivers down my spine.

"Second, she's just like Renesmee. And third, she's just one unlucky human who got herself involved with vampires... and wolves."


	3. Indecision

Indecision

IT HAS TO BE THE THIRD CHOICE, I screamed in my head again and again. Edward had left me for a little over half a minute now to let me dwindle on my thoughts. But what if it was the second? It can't possibly be the first, right? She has a heartbeat, more than that her eyes are blue. She can't possibly be a vampire. Yet again, she might.

As I lay across my bed just thinking of what possible… _thing_ she might be, I also can't help my thoughts wander to _who_ she might be.

I shook my head, trying in vain to clear my mind of her. I heard a knock on the door. Instinctively, I sat up on the edge of my bed.

"Come in," I said, kicking the couch to a good distance from me. The door opened, and I was surprised to see Bella.

"Hey, Seth," she said in her most soothing voice.

"Hey Bells," I greeted back. "You need anything?"

She shut the door behind her and closed her eyes as if trying to concentrate on something.

"You're using _that_ again?" I asked.

She only nodded before opening her eyes again and taking a seat on the couch. "I have to know something," she said.

"And it's not something you want Edward finding out you were curious about." I looked at her sarcastically, and she looked back with sheepish eyes. I rolled mine. "Oh come on, Bella. You know I'd _never_ resist not telling you something I know."

She smiled, straightening up eagerly. Her human habits never really ceased to amuse me. Either she shows a really boring face or she shows a really, annoyingly eager one.

"Start!" I closed my eyes as I mimicked someone who was supposed to get interrogated.

"This whole… Imprinting thing," she started. "What does it exactly _do_ to the person you imprint on?"

This totally caught me off guard. I thought she's going to ask about our silent exchange earlier. "Well, first of all, Bella," I started, staring right into her golden eyes, "imprinting is like… getting yourself married everyday to the same person. You give them your everything, love them with our everything, and… Just forget about everything else.

"I don't know why you're interested, but the only effect I know of on the person we imprint on is their inability to resist the loyalty, love, affection and attention we give them…

"And once more, just like us, they become blind… Like the only person in the world they could see is the wolf they're in love with."

Her face was like a Christmas tree. Bright, I thought, raising my eyebrows and dropping them.

"Why?" I asked quickly.

Her eager smile turned to a glum one sided frown.

"Aw, come on, Bella! Please?"

"Well… you see, everyone seems to be having a great deal of worry… about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I just talked about it with Leah, and she said… If you don't find someone to imprint on soon, you might end up eternally alone."

"What's that got to do with me? I got centuries to live, and I can just find one girl through the years and imprint on _her,_ right?"

"Well, not exactly."

My jaw dropped.

"Whoever you'll be imprinting on in a century's gonna leave you as soon as she stood beside you."

"B-but I thought our venom… Wait! Bella, how do you know this much about…? Well, about _us_?"

Bella rolled her eyes in amusement. "I have a werewolf for a best friend for goodness' sake, Seth, and now _that_ particular wolf is my daughter's mate!"

"Jacob."

"Black."

"But… what do you mean?"

"What _what_ exactly?"

"What you said earlier, before the venom thingy?"

"Oh that." Bella rolled her eyes, standing from the couch and walking to the southern wall that faced my favorite snow-covered forest. "Jake said something… about expiring.

"Your venom… unlike the vampires', it sort of grows weaker the less you use it, until it's totally useless to even you."

Oh, now I remembered. "Oh that… Billy said something about that back in La Push, in one of our final bonfires… He said something like if we don't use it much, it's sort of like losing our ability to actually _kill_ vamps."

"That's my point, Seth. I want to know how exactly your venom works for your imprintee."

"Well, it's sort of close to changing a human to a vampire with _your _venom. Be all _we_ do is give our humans a chance to be with us… forever. But just like us, they grow old, too, in a slower rate, of course."

She turned back to face me, her face now blank.

"What?" I asked.

"Keep this to yourself, I'm getting the shield off in three hours," she said, flicking my nose as she passed me toward the door. "Oh," she said, facing me before she went out, "call you for dinner."

I draped myself across my bed again.

I closed my eyes, and tried to forget about my conversation with Bella.

Third choice, third choice. IT HAS TO BE THE THIRD CHOICE.

But… what if it isn't? What if Yen _really_ is a … or at least HALF a vampire. I shuddered, trying to remember her. Her pale complexion, definitely vampire. But her eyes… their blue, for heaven's sake! But… So are Nessie's… brown, though she's a vampire. Her beautiful face, angel-like… as though she's some sort of blessing.

"Seth?" I heard Esme call out in her motherly tone.

I sat up. "Yeah, mum?" I asked.

"Dinner's ready, dear," she said, peeking in my room a bit with a smile in her heart-shaped face.

I wet my lips with my tongue—yes, like a dog—before jumping off my bed and joining her at my door.

Dinner was silent except for Emmett's endless rants about what we talked about on the run home. As expected, _he_ was amused. Esme, Carlisle and Leah on the other hand were excited. Only that Alice and Edward were confused about the holes when it comes to Alice's visions on Yen's future.

After dinner I excused myself and slept early, unconsciously excited about school.

"Get up sleepy head," I heard Leah say, kicking my back. I moaned, but I got up as she said. "Get ready for school. I gotta get home."

"Bye Leah," I said, rubbing my eyes as I woke up.

"Bye Seth." She got out of my room and I heard her say good-bye to everyone she met on her way out. I prepared for school—took a bath, brushed my teeth, got my clothes on, and ate breakfast.

"Seth?" Edward called out from the living room as I fixed my things.

"Coming," I called back, half-running toward them.

Edward drove us in a crazy hundred fifty miles toward school. Vampire speed. I sighed.

We went to class together as usual, keeping our human charade. I almost dragged myself out of the classroom when I saw Yen sitting beside my chair.

"No you don't," Edward said, holding me by the collar and practically pulling me inside the classroom.

"Come on, wussy," Bella laughed, holding on to my arm as she helped her husband to me toward my seat.

IT HAS GOT TO BE THE THIRD CHOICE!

**A/N: So... I would really appreciate reviews, if my story is actually being read by anyone... Just so I know whether I should continue my story or not... Please review! Say anything at all... thanks!**


End file.
